


Ревность

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Это лихорадка, не дающая ни минуты передышки; это острая, непроходящая боль; от неё страдаешь, изнываешь, но никто от неё не умирает". (с) Эжен Скриб, Эрнест Легуве. "Адриенна Лекуврёр"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревность

**Author's Note:**

> Опасайтесь передоза пафоса и кариеса от сахарной атаки xddd  
>  А вообще, лично я дала бы Александру с ноги да еще и с разворотом. Но нежный образ Лето с влажными глазками и подводочкой не позволяет мне писать такие страсти xddd Хотя, надо признать, этот драббл куда больше "по следам Мари Рено" и ее персонажей, нежели в духе Стоуна.  
> Ну и наконец, спасибо чудесной АТуин за мягкость, бесстрашие перед обилием пафоса и разделенных со мной тараканов)))
> 
> З.Ы: каждый коммент мною заранее возлюблен и взлелеян, ибо в этом давно мертвом фандоме временами ужасно одиноко

\- Ты ставишь мне условия? Ты, Гефестион? - с недоверием в голосе переспросил Александр. Глаза его опасно сузились.

Гефестион отвернулся и подошел к окну.

\- Это простой вопрос, Александр. Или мальчишка так дорог тебе? Дороже нашей мечты?

"Дороже меня?" - повисло в воздухе, так и не высказанное.

Александр резко выпрямился.

\- Если кто и пятнает нашу мечту, так это ты. Разве я не отдал тебе все, что я есть? Разве не велел другим почитать тебя, как меня самого? Разве Патрокл вменил бы Ахиллу в вину желание его сердца?

Гефестион прикрыл глаза. 

Глупец! Александр был прав. Опуститься до мелочной ревности - и к кому! К мальчику для удовольствий, евнуху! Он сгорал со стыда от одной мысли. Эти чувства были недостойны македонца, военачальника… друга. А ведь он был другом Александра прежде, чем стал любовником, – неужели теперь этой дружбы мало? Неужели он так ослаб духом, что лишь обладание способно уверить его в нерушимости клятв? Неужели зазнался настолько, что возомнил себя вправе требовать, захотел присвоить огонь души Александра себе одному, когда у ног того весь мир? Какая самонадеянность! Несчастный глупец. Ему следовало вырвать себе язык, прежде чем явиться к Александру с обвинениями, но проклятая ревность затмила разум. Она и сейчас не выпускала его из своих когтей, мучительно терзая изнутри и заставляя цедить злые, ничем не оправданные слова.

\- Вот оно как. "Желание сердца". Я не знал.

\- Довольно! - глаза Александра метали молнии. - Ты забываешься, мой друг. Иди. Заклинаю тебя. Не вынуждай меня поступать с тобой так, как я поступил бы с любым другим.

Гефестион сжал кулаки и медленно развернулся. 

\- Любой другой? Кто из этих любых делил с тобою дни и ночи, кто знает тебя, как знаю я? Кто из них жил твоими мечтами, как своими собственными, - дерзкими, прекрасными мечтами? Кто не позволял себе и тени сомнений? Кто верил в тебя, как в единственную истину, сложив на твой алтарь всего себя без остатка? – горло перехватило. – Я чувствую себя так, будто меня обокрали, вот только украденное никогда и не было моим.

\- Гефестион, - прошептал Александр, но тот продолжал, не в силах остановить поток слов, прорвавших наконец плотину гордости и самодисциплины:

\- Что у меня осталось, Александрэ? Что у меня есть, кроме тебя? – еще один судорожный вдох, в синих глазах плеснулся страх. - Чего еще я когда-либо желал? Зачем мне весь покоренный нами мир, если он стоит мне твоей любви? Нет, Александрэ, такая цена непомерно высока. 

\- Гефестион, - повторил Александр.

\- Разве ты не звал меня "филэ"? – настаивал тот, и гримаса страдания исказила красивое лицо. - "Тоже Александром"? Разве у нас не одна душа на двоих? Неужели то лишь слова, детский миф, который давно перерос нас самих? - с горечью в голосе произнес Гефестион и, поймав полный сострадания взгляд Александра, повторил, вкладывая в слова все силу разъедавшего его душу отчаянья: - Отошли своего перса.

Александр отвел глаза. Покачал головой. Улыбнулся, не виновато – печально. 

\- Мой милый Гефестион, - пауза, снова набрать в грудь воздуха. - Мой Патрокл. Этот миф – наш миф - написан на небесах и выжжен в самом моем сердце. О нем будут слагать легенды спустя сотни лет после нашей смерти. Ничто не изменит этого. Но он же палка о двух концах, - улыбка исчезла с лица Александра. - Разве ты не клялся почитать мои желания, как свои собственные? - Гефестион дернулся, как от пощечины. Во взгляде Александра негодование боролось с любящей жалостью. - Или я не вправе иметь то, чего желаю?

\- И ты желаешь... - едва слышно проговорил Гефестион.

\- Да, - твердо произнес Александр. - Желаю. Багой... Он ласков и податлив, и хорошо заботится обо мне. Он стал мне… да, в каком-то смысле дорог. И потом, мне давно пора завести… кого-нибудь. Здесь не Македония, и ночи довольно холодны. Мы уже не мальчики… - Александр вздохнул и поднял глаза. - Я просто не могу позволить себе тебя, Гефестион. Не теперь. Не так. Другие не поймут, – он тяжело оперся рукой о кроватный столбик. – Я хочу, чтоб они верили в тебя, как верю я, слышишь? Не подвергали твои слова и толике сомнения! Научились уважать тебя, как ты того стоишь, филэ! – глаза Александра молили о понимании. – Я думал, ты поймешь. В этой кровати нет места для духов прошлого, - тихо закончил он. - А порой мне кажется, что в ней нет места и для самого Александра. 

Гефестион сделал было движение к нему, но Александр вскинул руку, останавливая. 

\- Все, о чем я когда-либо просил, это верить мне. А ты веришь, Гефестион? - тот лишь гулко сглотнул в ответ и опустил голову. - Гефестион... Милый, милый Гефестион, твои сомнения убивают меня, - глаза Александра влажно блеснули. 

Некоторое время оба молчали, только тяжелое дыхание было слышно в тишине комнаты. 

\- Мальчик останется здесь, - произнес, наконец, Александр, а потом, противореча решительному тону собственных слов, поднял руку и с иссушающей нежностью накрыл щеку Гефестиона ладонью: - Верь мне, филэ: он не представляет для тебя угрозы. Лишь тебя я люблю.

 

~fin~


End file.
